Game boards are normally sold in boxes which contain the game board and also hold the game board pieces, and other equipment such as dice and/or cards which may be used in the game. These boxes are normally stored for sale on shelves, with the boxes stored flat, and with very little space available on the exposed side of the box for point of purchase advertising or the like. In addition, the cardboard boxes tend to be somewhat oversize and take up more space than would be desired by the customer. Also, the boxes tend to be somewhat fragile and break within a period of time, so that the game board pieces and other euipment may easily be lost or mislaid.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a package for game boards which lends itself more readily to larger area point-of-purchase advertising, without requiring additional storage area, on an overall basis, for the retailer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple, compact, durable and convenient way for storing game board pieces and other equipment either in conjunction with or separate from the game board itself.